Disrupting A Muggle Affair
by wittyplayonwords
Summary: "You can dress him up..." At Petunia's wedding, everyone's favorite wizarding couple causes a bit of a scene.


Just a fluff piece about everyone's favorite wizarding couple...

* * *

The room was bedecked in pale blues and white, with the occasional black suit thrown in. The bride sat in all her glory; absolutely glowing in her white chiffon, her blonde curls arranged neatly on the top of her head. She sat at the main table with a new ring on her finger and a smile on her face, as she giggled with a bridesmaid who was wearing a pale blue silk number with an elaborate arrangement of curls and feathers on her head.

The groom was sitting next to his new wife. The very picture of masculinity, he was looking hot and uncomfortable in his bow-tie, but managed to keep a smile on his face none-the-less. He was chatting with his comrades, clutching a scotch in his beefy hand and getting redder and louder with each passing drink. Sooner or later the bride will step in and get the bartender to stop serving him, in the most proper and discreet way possible of course.

The ballroom looked picturesque with the beautiful white roses and baby's breath that littered the walls, backs of chairs and table centerpieces. Clean, traditional, not a stem out of place. The hall was lit with strings of small white lights. The three piece orchestra had just left the stage and an attractive, but proper, woman was taking it's place. The wedding singer was prepared to get the party started; beginning her set with a rather jaunty, trendy tune. However her attempts were in vain, for every dancing couple had left the floor after the father/daughter dance had taken place, nearly two hours ago.

The guests were milling about, picking at their left over food and smiling into half-drunk glasses. Talking in polite tones about how beautiful the ceremony was and how advantageous the marriage was sure to be.

Located at the smallest table, closest to the kitchen door and the bands speakers was a very bored-looking couple who looked completely out of place in the pastel colors that were strewn throughout the room.

Sitting in her form fitting black dress, the bride's sister looked every bit the outcast the bride painted her as. While her date would have fit in rather nicely in his plain black tux had it not been for his messy black hair and laid back demeanor. Looking around you could see the guests and the wedding party disapproved of messiness in any form, so the curious glances the couple received were somehow appropriate. "_Who wears such an alluring dress to a wedding?_" the guests whispered behind their hands while keeping their voices just above the appropriate level. "_Look at his hair. He could've at least combed it for the ceremony for goodness sake._" The critics would continue on, while unbeknownst to them their subjects could hear every critique that passed their way.

Leaning in, the aforementioned messy-haired boy whispered into the red head's ear. "Not exactly well-liked are we?"

Lily picked up a champagne flute and brought it to her lips. "No, not exactly," She replied quietly while warily watching the other occupants of the table over the rim of her glass.

The gardener of the groom's dog-obsessed and equally large sister and his date, and the bride's primary school teacher, Mrs. Merriwether, and her date were James and Lily's fellow diner's, reminding Lily just how highly her sister thought of her.

"Well now Lily darling, I think you are being a bit too nice." James was whispering again, his calloused hand pressing lightly into the small of her back, lingering just a bit longer than polite. Nearby a woman gasped at the vulgar gesture, Lily just laughed quietly at the spectacle and the turned to look James in the eyes.

"Why do you think that?" she asked in a light, teasing voice.

"Because your sister and the rest of the guests are avoiding us like we're the plague," He responded, his voice going up a few octaves near the end. Because of his disbelief or because the band had just stuck an incredibly loud note, Lily couldn't tell. James was chuckling, so she decided it was the latter and joined in.

The still empty dance floor was gleaming in hardwood, that few had touched. Upon noticing this, James got a familiar twinkle in his eye. "How 'bout a dance?" he asked Lily, leaning in close again, so that the base of her exposed neck was tickled with his breath.

"Er... I don't know. No one else is. I don't think Petunia would like it very much either." She added as an after thought.

James lowered his head to place a chaste kiss on her neck, where his breath had just been tickling. The woman behind them gasped at the debauchery, causing Lily to snort into her champagne with laughter. "Exactly my point," James concluded, bringing his hand to just barely grazed her naked arm. He smirked when he felt goose pimples rise under his finger tips. "Come on. You know you want to," He pleaded, dropping his smooth demeanor and adopting that of a petulant child.

"I think you are more eager than I am," She said, giggling at her boyfriend's foolishness.

"I just don't want to sit here and be treated like a criminal anymore. Blimey, you don't think she told them that we actually _were_ criminals did she?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"Knowing Petunia... Probably," she replied with a laugh, but her heart wasn't in it. Petunia probably did tell her friends something horrible about them and that's why no one would speak to them; only about them. Hell, Mrs. Merriwether had taught Lily when she was younger and even she wouldn't say a word to her. Lily groaned and filled her champagne flute some more.

"Hey careful with that stuff," James said, artfully slipping the bottle from Lily's slim fingers and handing it to a waiter who was walking back to kitchen. "Come and have a dance. You'll feel better and Petunia will be furious that 'the freaks' didn't just sit in their corner and act as if they didn't exist." And with that he put his napkin on the spotless table waiting for Lily to do the same.

She sighed before downing her flute in one gulp and tossing her napkin on the centerpiece. "I do believe I might be pissed, so careful with the twirling," She said in warning, while adjusting her dress the way girls do after standing from a table.

James chuckled at the sight of the disagreeing woman who sat behind them. Her eyes were wide as saucers, either because they had the audacity to move from their spot near the kitchens, or because Lily had just done a rather un-ladylike wriggle to adjust her dress straps to the perfect position.

When James lead Lily to the edge of the dance floor, gingerly and very gentlemanly, the entire hall went still. Guests stopped to watch and stare. The bride was turning three shades of red, from either anger or embarrassment. The groom looked poised to kill, his knuckles turning white around his scotch glass. The wedding singer alone was the only one who looked moderately pleased, albeit a bit shocked, at the fact that someone was actually dancing.

The slow song that was playing had ended and James brought Lily out on to the dance floor.

"Oh god, look at them," Lily whispered to him while she waited for the next song to start up.

"We are officially an exhibit at a zoo," He said with a smirk. "Let's give them something to stare at, eh?" And with that the band started up on a rather lively note.

_"Somewhere beyond the sea, somewhere. Waiting for me. My lover stands on golden sands, and watches the ships, that go sailing."_ The singer crooned in a rather impressive version of Bobby Darin. All the while Lily and James danced merrily on the floor, while the guests looked on in disbelief. Here was the same couple they had said and heard so many awful things about acting completely normal. Looking at each other with love and laughter. The really weren't the terrors they were made out to be.

Lily leaned in close and James sang, rather poorly, into her hair _. "We'll meet beyond the shore. We'll kiss just as before. Happy we'll be beyond the sea, and never again I'll go sailing."_ He smirked at her and gave her a spin, as the band burst into the bridge. Lily laughed aloud and gave him a kiss as she spun back in.

By the end of the crescendo and by the time the violins kicked in, unbeknownst to the two lighthearted dancers, the rest of the guests had joined them on the floor.

At the final note, and after one rather ridiculous dip from James, Lily looked around to see the dance floor full, even the bride and groom managed to joined in. Although it was with less enthusiasm then the rest of their guests. Lily held onto James and the two of them danced slow even though the next number was considerably faster than the last.

"Thank you," She said, after nearly two full songs of slow swaying.

"For what?"

"This. Making me enjoy myself even though I didn't want to. For making my sister's wedding a thousand times for fun than it would have been. For putting up with my family and their prejudice. For all of it." Lily concluded, burying her head into James shoulder with a sigh. "I don't know what I would've done with out you here."

James kissed the top of her head and for once no one gasped at the act. "For you. It's all for you," he said as he pulled her closer.

"You are amazing James Potter," She half sighed, as she continued to sway to the music.

"Is that the booze talking?" he joked.

"Probably," she said with a giggle. He laughed along, loud and full, but was cut off when Lily, on her tip toes, kissed him. A true kiss. Long and out in the open where everyone could see. Other guests be damned.

* * *

A.N: Moving all my stories from to . Expect some intense posting in the weeks to come.

Hope you all enjoyed this short bit o' fluff.

Song is "Beyond the Sea" By Bobby Darin and can be heard here: http:/www[dot]youtube[dot]com/watch?v=CZoCrD88RP4


End file.
